


Exciled to Pirates Swoop

by taterplots



Category: Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: F/M, Group Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 02:41:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15899262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taterplots/pseuds/taterplots
Summary: Straight smut. George and Alanna are my favorite couple and don’t get enough credit. You know they’d be kinky.





	1. Chapter 1

Numair huffed and punched his pillow, turning it to the cool side in a vain hope it would help him sleep. It did not. 

God’s only knew what the sounds were coming out of George and Alanna’s rooms. Only that wasn’t true. If his throbbing cock was any indication, he knew exactly what those sounds were. 

He turned again. But it was no use. Perhaps he would have been able to ignore it if he hadn’t been in the middle of a dry spell. A royally enforced dry spell, he thought wryly to himself. He hadn’t meant to cause any trouble with the Isles- no one had told him that the Ambassadors translator was betrothed to some minor noble from the north...

At any rate, Jonathan had heavily suggested that he make himself scarce around court, and Alanna had graciously offered to let him wait out his exile at the swoop. Since arriving in Tortal, she had been one of his dearest friends. 

Except for right now. This was torturous. His hand wandered towards his aching member. He caught himself. No matter how long it had been, he would not stoop to this sort of peeping tom lowness. 

He had half the mind to go let them know that the rest of keep was trying to sleep. In fact, that was exactly what he was going to do. He pulled on a pair of trousers and a shirt, not bothering to do up either properly. 

Barefooted, he stomped down the hall towards their rooms. 

Alanna was spread out on the bed, a light sheen of sweat across her body. Her hands were tied at the wrist to the headboard. The pillows and bedding had long ago been tossed to the floor. She mewled softly under George’s ministrations. 

One evening, after a particular scandalous story told in excruciating detail by a friend from his days as a rogue about his skill in sharing a woman, Alanna had sidled over to George and let him know in no uncertain terms just how appealing such a situation would be. 

As a newly appointed baron of Pirates Swoop, George hadn’t wanted to add rumors of stable hands, rogues or nobles being invited to fuck his wife to the swirl of gossip already surrounding his dear lady, and so he had made due with several quietly sourced molds of rather impressive penises instead. True, it wasn’t the same, but it did allow him to approximate the experience. 

So there he sat, near the end of the bed, pulling soft sighs and glorious moans from Alanna as he used one in each opening, her own wetness dripping down them as he pumped her full. 

Numair’s demanding rap at the door shook them from their revelry. 

“Do you mind?!?” He cried indignantly, his voice muffled. 

Of the many things George loved about Alanna, their ability to communicate so much in a single glance ranked near the top. They locked eyes. Leaving her spread on the bed, a cock in her ass and another in her dripping pussy, George crossed the room, his throbbing erection bobbing in time with each step. 

Numair had not expected the door to be opened so quickly, or at all- and he certainly hadn’t expected an entirely naked George. Whatever cheeky speech he had crafted of the way down the hallway was lost. Instead, he was left gasping at the sight of Alanna in a suspiciously well lit room, writhing in pleasure, stuffed with ridiculously thick dildos. 

George smiled his most charming smile and opened the door wider, making no attempt to hide a thing. 

“Hullo Numair, will ye be joining us?” 

Numair suddenly found himself inside, his cock had fought it’s way free of his poorly tied pants. He couldn’t look away from Alanna. Her hair was shorter than was appropriate for women, especially of her station. It curled into sweaty ringlets on her forehead and at the base of her neck. Her face was bare of any make up and even the earbobs she had taken to wearing were absent. Her body was stocky and cross crossed with scars. The only thing she wore was her anti pregnancy charm, glinting in the light. She had never been considered a beauty, especially not compared to the other ladies of the court, but in this moment, Numair could not pull his eyes away from her. She was sex incarnate. The fierceness that drove her to become the kings champion and one of the greatest mages of the age was still there, but it’s effect was startlingly different. 

“Perhaps you need some convincing?” George said, making his way back to Alanna. 

“Suck his cock lass” he ordered, an intensity burning below the casualness. She obeyed eagerly. 

Gods! Numair was no stranger to sex, marital affairs or even orgies, but this was something else entirely. Alanna played with the tip of his cock, running her tongue gently over the slit, around the ridge and in a maddening pattern he could wrap his head around. When she got frustrated with her limited mobility, she made quick work of the wrist ties (a skill, no doubt, that George had taught her, though probably not for this purpose) and shifted to her knees, taking him in her mouth fully now and cradling his balls as she hummed. 

Alanna whimpered in protest as George with drew the dildos. Numair closed his eyes and let out a strangled moan. There was no way he would last much longer. 

Suddenly her mouth was gone. George had a handful of Alanna’s hair in his fist, using it to pull her up and off Numair’s cock. Her nipples stood erect as she breathed heavily. 

“Still not convinced?” George asked Numair, not really waiting for a response. “Show him how you can take a cock then.”

If he had not been so otherwise occupied, Numair would have been incredibly impressed as Alanna fluidly spun and pinned George to the bed. 

Their difference in height had always struck him as rather comedic. Now seeing them measured up he marveled that it even worked. There was no way it would fit, Numair bought to himself. When he had first seen the dildos, he had rightfully thought them enormous. But compared to George’s 12 inch pulsing cock they were nothing.

Alanna shared none of his hesitancy. She stroked George’s cock appreciatively, enjoying its girth, then lined it up with her dripping slit and let it split her open. A full 6 inches disappeared into her. The sound she let out nearly had Numair coming already. He gritted his teeth, trying desperately to hold out. He knew where this was leading, and wasn’t about to blow it. 

The next 6 inches were harder. She ground her hips in circles, oohing and awing so softly. Her wetness dripped down George’s length. Another inch slipped in. George twisted and pinched her nipples, rewarding the room with a whole new range of sounds. Another inch disappeared as she came, shaking and clenching around him. 

As she was still recovering from her climax, George grabbed her hips, thrusting up as he pulled her down. She screamed in delight, her eyes rolling back as she raked her nails down his chest. She had taken all of it, all twelve inches. She slumped forward, ass up in the air, smiling and shuddering as the monster cock throbbed inside her. 

“Now,” George growled in her ear, pulling her hair once more, “what do you want?”

She panted and whimpered, trying to create a coherent sentence. George thrust his hips again, drawing an animal groan out of her, scrambling her thoughts. 

“What do you want?” He asked again, voice rougher as he steadily pumped into her. 

“I” she gasped, “I want...” 

“I want Numair’s cock in my ass. I want to feel you both inside me. I want to be so full of cock all I can do is hold on while you fuck me!” She threw her head back triumphantly, breathing hard, her eyes burning with desire. 

“She’s got a mouth like a dockside whore,” George grinned as Numair lined himself up, “but I love a woman that knows what she wants.”

Alanna leaned forward to kiss George, sliding her as up in the perfect position to take another cock. 

Numair would have loved to draw this out, tease her until she begged, pleaded for him to take her ass. But they were all too far gone for that. He relished the feeling as his swollen head popped past her ring, then held her down flat as he sunk the rest of his considerable length into her clenching hole. 

A soundless scream ripped through her. She bucked and writhed, waves of pleasure crashing on her. George and Numair quickly set a punishing pace. As one withdrew, the other pushed in, letting the intensity build until the sound of slapping flesh and barley human noises filled the room. As Numair built closer and closer to his climax, he noticed the inordinate number of mirrors about the room. More than that, they reflected angles that should have been impossible to see. 

Just above the headboard a mirror reflected Alanna’s overly stuffed pussy and stretched asshole. She had been watching herself be fucked from every angle this whole time. The realization sent Numair over the edge. His thrusts lost all rhythm as his fingers dug into her hips. 

He shot rope after rope of thick, hot cum into her, until it was forced back out around his cock. Alanna had been in the throes of an unending orgasm since taking the both of them, but feeling Numair cum set off a whole new round of convulsions. George finally broke with a roar, bucking wildly and filling her with his own flood of cum. The sensation of her asshole clenching around him was too much for Numair and he had to pull out, coating her back and ass with the last of his load. 

They collapsed in a sweaty heap. Alanna sighed and shook contentedly, curling into George, a leg tangled across Numair. Lazily she brought down the lights until the room was dark. And as they drifted off to sleep,Numair decided that being exiled to Pirates Swoop wasn’t so bad after all.


	2. Are you Sure?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The timing was suspicious, and charms had failed in the past...

Numair held the baby, eyeing him suspiciously as Alanna lay against her pillows, dozing lightly. She had named him Thom. He was small and pink and wrinkled, and other than a shock of bright red hair, there was nothing to distinguish him from any other baby. Numair searched the baby’s face for any familiarity. Mostly he just looked like Alanna. A smaller, pinker Alanna. 

“You’re sure he’s not mine?” He asked finally. 

Alanna opened her eyes to the barest slits. “I show you my son, my heir, my pride and joy, and all you have to say is ‘are you sure he isn’t a bastard?’”

Numair coughed and spluttered, trying to come up with a response that wouldn’t make it worse. 

She laughed, more exhausted than humorous . 

“I know how to use an anti pregnancy charm you dolt. And it’s hardly as if we only ever had sex when you were around.”

The timing was suspicious, and charms had failed in the past...

Numair looked at the baby again. Thom stared back, then winked. 

This was most certainly George Cooper’s son.


End file.
